


Encounter

by MondayGirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondayGirl/pseuds/MondayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes those nightime chases lead to a little something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

We keep our masks on.  
I can’t even see the colour of his eyes, nor he mine. Strangely this doesn’t bother me. It makes it better, more exciting. Rooftop sex is much more pleasant than I’d expected- not that I had known I would be partaking in such activities tonight but I had thought about the prospect before, all those pheromones swirling around while we’re all fighting and posturing- it is rather chilly though. He spreads that ridiculous cape of his on the ground as I stand – naked- panting by a long unused roof entrance. Ever the gentleman, it’s good to know the cape is good for something. He gives me a breathtakingly wicked grin as he pulls me over to our makeshift bed. Afterwards we lie there coiled together a mass of sweaty limbs. I’m the first to untangle myself; he gives a little whimper as my body leaves his. He watches as I pull on my suit, licking his lips as I zip up over my naked body. He’d quirked an eyebrow when he found I don’t wear underwear, but seriously, panty lines are the last thing I want under this thing, how could I possibly look badass with a vpl. I chuck him his costume and he begins to dress in silence. Before he can try to make any awkward post coital conversation I’m gone...with his little belt of tools. I’m sure he’ll find a way to get off the roof and home. 

There’s always the bus. 

I’ll return it, at some point, maybe.

I am the bad guy after all.


End file.
